Thunder Storms Make People do Crazy Things
by CuriosityKilledTheSquirrel
Summary: Just a cute oneshot I wrote about Yumi and Ulrich during a storm.


…This is a short idea I got while I was home alone. I'm not sure if I spelled Hiroke's name right, so forgive me. I recommend you listen to "My Heart Will Go On" while reading this. I found it so sad. (and then happy "wink-wink")

XD

Yumi sighed and looked out her blurry window. Rain pelted against the window as lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside. A small tear kissed her cheek, flushed from crying, with a wet trail that stayed there as Yumi looked on absentmindedly. The storm had knocked out the power, so the room was illuminated only by a pale pink candle. The flame danced around the wick, reflecting off the puddle of melted wax that was pooling in the center of the candle. The comforter that sat messily under her was tear-stained and a bit damp.

Her parents were at Hiroke's PTA meeting, and would not be home soon, leaving Yumi alone with her thoughts.

_"Yumi, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked worriedly. Yumi shook her head and tried hard not to let her watering eyes spill tears. "Yumi, something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" he pried. She looked at him, a bit angered._

_"That's just it." She said her voice cracking. "It's something I can't tell you. At least…I don't want to." Ulrich looked at her sadly. _

_"Why not? Is it something bad?" he persisted, placing his hands on her forearms. Yumi shook her head._

_"No! I'm fine…I think." She touched the side of her finger to the edge of her lower eyelid to absorb tears that threatened to fall. "You wouldn't get it. It's just so stupid." She dropped to the bench underneath her and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Just tell me, Yumi! Maybe I can help." He said as he sat next to her._

_"No, Ulrich! I don't want to tell you! You can't help!" she shouted and stood up. She took a few steps away from him._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because… because you're too in love with Emily." She said and let her arms fall pathetically to her sides. Ulrich's expression changed, like he had just been slapped. "I heard about you guys' date Friday." Yumi continued. "Aelita saw you guys kissing goodnight outside her dorm." Ulrich looked down in shame._

_"I love you, Ulrich." She whispered. "But you don't love me back." Ulrich stared at her and they sat like that for a while._

_"I've got to go." Ulrich announced, and stood up and ran away. Yumi watched him go helplessly. Even when he was gone, Yumi stared after him as the rain began to fall on her._

The lightning flashed again, lighting up her room. Yumi slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She sauntered through the house, watching the shadows the lightning made dance around the walls and then quickly disappear. She looked to the front door. Yumi silently turned the doorknob and pulled it towards her, exposing a dark, loud, powerful world. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder following soon after with a great crash. Yumi stepped out of the protective covering of her front porch and into the barrage of liquid bullets.

She let out a sharp gasp as the rain pelted her body. The only light was the lightning that almost poured the scenery in front of Yumi's eyes. The rain was colder than she expected and instantly drenched her. "How can a person feel so empty?" she whispered, her voice barely audible over the noise. She began to walk forward slowly, and then broke into a run. She didn't know where she was running to or why she was even running, she just ran.

As the park neared, she slowed back to a walk. She silently sat on a swing. A gust of wind suddenly blew past her, causing her to jump from the cold. Yumi began to gently rock back and forth, causing the swing to move along with her. She closed her eyes and leaned back, the swing moving more.

"Yumi!" the girl's eyes snapped open. She immediately stopped the swing and looked ahead in the dark. The lightning flashed again, revealing Ulrich's soaking wet body. Yumi stood up. "Yumi, where have you been?" he shouted over the storm. "I've looked everywhere for you!" The lightning flashed again, and Yumi could see that his chocolate brown hair was matted to the edges of his jawbone.

"I've been here!" she answered. "I've always been right here." Hot tears came again, contrasting to the cold rain. She began to say something more, but was cut off by Ulrich's lips crashing upon hers. Everything disappeared. No rain, no thunder, no lightning, just Yumi and Ulrich. She melted into his arms. When they broke apart, the storm returned. She shook her head and stepped away from him. "What about Emily?" she shouted. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She agreed to go out with me to make you jealous." The lightning flashed, revealing a blush creeping across the bridge of his nose. "She thinks we should be together." He finished, barely audible. "What do you think?" He was answered by her lips upon his once again. The rain beat down on them, but the kiss put them in another world

When the two separated, Yumi looked up to Ulrich. The street lights behind him were beginning to flicker on and off, making light dance off of his eyes. "I love thunder storms." She murmured.

XD

Eh. Not that good, but sweet! (at least I think so) The ending was a bit rushed because I need to update on my other stories before one of my reviewers chains me to the computer until I do. Please review!


End file.
